Greywatch
__FORCETOC__ Greywatch was a military organization active during Dragonhollow's Fifth and Sixth Eras. =History= ---- Greywatch was founded by Lex on 5E:103 as a protective haven for Pandora residents regardless of their Dragon Clan affiliation. They adhered to a philosophy of legalism, defending the Edicts of Eris and targeting those who violated them. was the first headquarters of the faction in Pandora]] Their high-walled oceanside fortress, Fort Greywatch, protected inhabitants from outside threats and gave rise to a small village in its shadow. Despite their offer of sanctuary and their inclusive policies, they recognized that Dragonhollow was often a dangerous place and were prepared to defend their territory when necessary. Evan was an experienced warrior who often patrolled the castle grounds. As their numbers grew, Greywatch expanded by building Greywatch Road from the fort to Rider's Rest, where they opened an embassy and maintained strong relations with the Dragon Riders. While they initially were a peaceful faction, Greywatch became embroiled in conflict with the Dragonslayers after their embassy in Rider's Rest was destroyed. On 5E:115, they declared war on DS and joined the Third Dragonslayer War. After griefing Greywatch Road, DS descended upon the fort and assaulted it with streams of cascading lava on 5E:121. In the aftermath, the faction constructed a new castle in Outer Pandora dubbed Greywatch II within the community of Norwich. The old fortress came into the hands of a new caretaker, Sleekit. , their headquarters of Greywatch in Outer Pandora]]Though Norwich fell into ruin following numerous attacks by the Dragonslayers, Greywatch II was one of the few structures to remain standing. Lex officially declared Greywatch inactive on 4E:307. However, two days later she solicited opinions from the community on whether or not she should revive Greywatch in the coming Sixth Era. The vote passed 9-3 and Lex accepted her new destiny. Greywatch II was destroyed by the destructive forces unleashed when Eris ordered Pandora's Box opened on 5E:319. Sixth Era As promised, Lex reestablished Greywatch in Hallowmere, beginning construction of a mountain castle overlooking Hardship and offering strategic control of the Straits of Mere. She began a recruiting drive on 6E:14 in search of fresh faces. Newcomers ManDooga and Timafta enlisted with Terry joining up as an associate. , their base of operations in Hallowmere]] Their influence continued to grow with the construction of supporting crop fields operated by newly appointed farmkeeper ManDooga, docks on the River Lethe, and a railroad line from Hardship to their stronghold. The faction was targeted by the Merry Men during their Invasion of Hallowmere. Lex killed Waffles several times after he claimed he was practicing black magic, a violation of the sacred laws passed down by Eris. In retaliation, on 6E:52 his brother Jrod—leader of the Merry Man vanguard—infiltrated Greywatch Garrison, laid in ambush, and killed her. Greywatch then announced a standing bounty on the head of Jrod, payable in gold, emeralds, and future favors from the faction. Following the attack, Lex chose to consolidate Greywatch's front by abandoning the docks and farms, focusing their manpower on the castle itself. Though Lex did not know Retro well, Greywatch recognized him as the lawful representative of Eris and supported him during the rebellion against his rule. =Locations= ---- =Members= ---- =Gallery= ---- File:2016-07-25_03.07.04.png|Former site of the Greywatch embassy in Rider's Rest File:2016-07-25_03.07.11.png|Lex responds to Calp0l and the Dragonslayers File:2016-08-03_05.05.01.png|Greywatch Road File:2016-08-03_05.05.24.png|DHMC embassy with Fort Greywatch in the background File:2016-08-03_05.11.52.png|Inside Fort Greywatch File:2016-08-03_05.12.27.png|Evan at Fort Greywatch File:2016-08-03_05.13.44.png|DHMC embassy from atop Fort Greywatch's File:2016-08-12_14.42.53_zpsqxqzqv9a.png|Dragonslayer attack on Fort Greywatch File:2016-10-04 04.31.51.png|Greywatch on the Dragonslayer hit list File:2016-10-04_04.34.00.png|View of Fort Greywatch from the sea File:2016-10-05_03.33.14.png|Fort Greywatch shrouded in fog File:2016-09-29_22.24.25.png|Greywatch II File:2017-02-15_07.06.12.png|Within the walls File:2017-02-15_07.06.27.png|Narrow cooridors File:2017-02-15_07.06.56.png|Upon the battlements File:2017-02-15_07.00.29.png|Norwich, with Greywatch II in the background File:2017-02-15_07.01.45.png|Norwich skyline File:2017-02-15_07.04.44.png|From above File:2017-02-15_07.08.57.png|Greywatch II explodes due to Pandora's Box File:2017-02-15_07.15.02.png|South tower collapses File:2017-02-15_07.15.11.png|Greywatch II ruins File:2017-02-15_07.26.30.png|Broken remnants of Norwich File:2018-06-27 20.23.29.png|Central keep of Greywatch Garrison File:2017-04-01_02.08.08.png|Lex outside Greywatch Garrison File:2017-04-01_02.11.50.png|Lex on battlements with Hardship visible File:2017-04-01_02.08.37.png|Lex and Timafta File: =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Greywatch was loosely based on the Night's Watch from the television show Game of Thrones and book series A Song of Ice and Fire. Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Third Dragonslayer War Category:Greywatch